


Meu alfa dos alfas.

by Inory12



Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO, Alfa Lúpus, Alfa!Kakuzu, Alfa!Konan, Alfa!Pain, Alfa!Sasori, M/M, Triangulo amoroso, Ômega Lúpus, Ômega!Deidara, Ômega!Hidan, Ômega!Kaguya
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inory12/pseuds/Inory12
Summary: Hidan estava com um pressentimento muito ruim em relação a aquilo. Se juntar a uma facção criminosa não era um real problema, afinal, ele não era santo, o problema era está cercado de alfas. [...]
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto), Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Kakuzu/Ōtsutsuki Kaguya
Kudos: 10





	Meu alfa dos alfas.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não sei como explicar o que é um alfa/ômega Lúpus, mas tem bastante blogs que explicam sobre isso :)

Hidan estava com um pressentimento muito ruim em relação a aquilo. Se juntar a uma facção criminosa não era um real problema, afinal, ele não era santo, o problema era está cercado de alfas. Até a única mulher daquela facção era alfa. Talvez ele estava se metendo em algo que não deveria se meter, mesmo ele sendo imortal. Mesmo que Jashin tenha lhe dado a bênção de ser um Lupus, no então, ele era um ômega Lupus e isso não ajudava na sua situação atual.

Mais ou menos.

O único outro ômega além dele, era um loiro, não sabia o nome dele, mas era um ômega, um ômega comum. Porém, todo o resto era alfa, os odores deles denunciavam isso. Não que eles saberiam que ele próprio seria um ômega Lupus, ao menos que eles fossem alfas Lupus.

Mas isso era quase impossível, já que, na teoria, deveria existir apenas 1 alfa Lupus, aquele que criou todos os outros alfas junto com a primeira ômega lupus, pelo menos era assim que era a história. Bem, ele era o segundo ômega lupus do mundo ninja, até onde sabia. Mas Jashin lhe deu a certeza que era o segundo e único na terra e se seu deus falou é por que é verdade.

— Ainda falta um membro — Falou Pain, o líder da facção e também o único que Hidan sabia o nome — Konan, vá atrás dele para mim.

A azulada sumiu rapidamente, indo atrás desse último membro da facção que faltava. Até onde o albino percebeu, eles trabalhavam em dupla e ele realmente não queria ficar em dupla com outro alfa, afinal, Jashin tinha um plano e Hidan não queria estragar isso, em nome de seu deus. Ele observou novamente o outro ômega, ele parecia tranquilo ao lado de sua dupla, talvez o ruivo tenha o marcado, por isso estava tão despreocupado? Hidan imaginou que fosse isso.

Não demorou muito para Konan voltar, trazendo junto um homem alto e uma máscara que deixava apenas seus olhos a vista, além do próprio manto da Akatsuki. Hidan tentou descobrir o que aquele homem era, Alfa? Beta? Ômega? Não, ele não tinha porte de ômega, mas o cheiro dele não revelava nada. Será que ele estava usando algum perfume?

O homem se aproximou e a azulada voltou ao lado de Pain.

— Kakuzu, novamente você matou outro companheiro. — Os feromônios alfas do líder denunciavam raiva — Mas arranjamos um companheiro de equipe para você. Um que você não pode matar nem se quisesse.

O homem, Kakuzu, pareceu indiferente, mas ao caminhar para mais perto, Hidan percebeu que ele parecia curioso em relação ao próprio. Os outros membros apenas observavam tudo.

— Kakuzu, esse é Hidan. — Apresentou o líder — Ele será seu novo companheiro...

Enquanto Pain fazia um grande discurso reclamando como Kakuzu matava seus companheiros avulsamente, Hidan e Kakuzu se encaravam, com o mesmo objetivo, um tentando decifrar o que era o outro. Mas Hidan não sabia que o mais velho já sabia o que ele era, ele só estava chocado que tivesse mais de um ômega lupus no mundo agora.

Já fazia 2 meses que ambos eram uma dupla, um recorde para Kakuzu, um frustamento para Hidan. Até aquele presente momento Hidan não sabia o que era aquele homem, certa noite ele acordou e viu o homem passando algo em seu pescoço, parecia uma planta, mas ele não conhecia e nunca tinha visto, mas percebeu que era para esconder seu cheiro. Talvez ele fosse realmente um ômega, afinal, alfas não faziam muita questão de esconder seu cheiro, e betas não tinham cheiro, então só lhe resta a opção ômega. Ele ficaria muito agradecido se sua dupla fosse ômega.

Mas certas atitudes do homem indicava que ele não era um ômega.

Kakuzu era violento, impaciente e muito estressado, e um fanático por dinheiro. Não que Hidan não fosse um, mas por dinheiro era um pecado gravíssimo. No começo, para acalmar os ânimos o albino falou que religião também dava dinheiro, mas o homem não pareceu acreditar, pelo menos a briga cessou. Mas outra veio, e mais outra até que ambos perceberam que sua relação seria muito complicada.

Hidan é um homem teimoso e malicioso. Por algum motivo o ômega gostava muito de ver o mais velho se irritar com ele, prestar atenção nele. Hidan não percebeu que queria tudo isso até esse final de mês. Seu cio estava perto e suas emoções ficavam um pouco turvas, fazendo seu julgamento diante das coisas menos inteligentes, não que ele fosse a santidade da inteligência, o cabeça daquela dupla era Kakuzu, mas o albino tinha ciência que não era tão idiota assim.

No meio da caminhada até o esconderijo, Kakuzu estava mais uma vez se segurando para não matar Hidan que reclamava de seus pés inchados de tanto andar, Kakuzu achou que fosse o efeito do cio chegando e castigando Hidan por não permanecer em repouso para esse dia memoravelmente desagradável. Kakuzu grunhiu irritado, seu parceiro ser ômega só era problema, 3 em 3 meses eles iriam precisar parar por causa do cio do ômega, 5 dias sem conseguir qualquer centavo, desperdício de tempo.

E tempo é dinheiro.

— Finalmente! — O albino agradeceu.

Eles estavam na porta do esconderijo. Kakuzu fez o sinal de mãos e a porta de pedra se afastou, dando espaço para ambos entrarem. O esconderijo parecia vazio, só parecia. Sasori estava lá também, o ruivo estava provavelmente no mesmo problema de Kakuzu, em partes. Sasori era o alfa de Deidara, o ajudava nesses períodos de tesão. Sasori acenou para Kakuzu que retribuiu. Hidan correu para o quarto da dupla e se jogou no futon, seu cio estava perto, muito perto, ele sentia isso, mas precisava esconder isso de qualquer forma e...

— Pronto, agora você pode ter seu cio em paz. — Falou com calma.

Hidan olhou imediatamente para o moreno, surpreso — Como que você sabe?

Kakuzu riu — Seus pés inchados, dificuldade em levantar essa foice pesada e decisões incertas... — Kakuzu viu Hidan corar — Você não sabe disfarçar.

O ômega continuou olhando para o homem desacreditado, ele o estava observando esse tempo todo? — Sou tão atraente ao ponto de um idiota como você prestar atenção em mim?

Kakuzu tirou o manto, mostrando aquele corpo musculoso e perfeito... — Você que não consegue disfarçar que é um ômega e eu sou o idiota? — Falou sarcasticamente.

Hidan se sentia nebuloso, o corpo daquele homem estava o enlouquecendo — A-apenas saia daqui porra!

O homem deu de ombros e saiu do quarto e Hidan finalmente pode fazer algo sobre sua entrada lambuzada e pênis com resquícios de pré-gozo. Só a imagem de Kakuzu sem o manto já o deixou assim, por Jashin, ele não queria estragar os planos de seu deus para ele com uma clara tensão sexual que desenvolveu sendo dupla de Kakuzu.

Do outro lado da porta o mais velho de amaldiçoou, seu pênis ereto como uma rocha denunciava seu estado de tensão sexual pelo albino que acabou de perceber que existia. O que era aquele cheiro? Cheiro doce de Jasmim, porém um cheiro que atraia Kakuzu de uma forma que parecia que o destino queria que ele avançasse em Hidan e fizesse o albino dele ali mesmo. Mas o tempo lhe deu experiência e sabia como desviar sua atenção do cheiro forte e delicioso que todo ômega tem, mas Hidan fez isso ir por água baixo, afinal, ele era um ômega Lupus e Kakuzu era um alfa Lupus.

O primeiro alfa dos alfas.

Ele escondia isso de todos pois sabia que se apresentasse como alfa Lupus, os outros alfas se sentiriam subjugados e uma tensão de território e força começaria, na verdade isso já existia dentro da Akatsuki, mas o alfa sabia que se ele se revelasse alfa Lupus com certeza as coisas iriam piorar e a única coisa que ele queria era matar e dinheiro. Ele se afastou do quarto o mais rápido possível, pois o cheiro de Jasmim estava inundando o corredor como um tsunami.

Enquanto isso, Hidan se masturbava, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem em seu pênis, enquanto introduzia dois dedos com muita facilidade dentro de si, sua entrada estava encharcada e a única coisa que ele pensava era em sua dupla, Kakuzu, alto, forte, musculoso, o fodendo com tanta força que ele babaria e gemeria como louco pelo homem. Ele não sabia se Kakuzu era um alfa ou ômega, mas para sua fantasia ele era um alfa que lhe encherá com seu nó lhe dando vários filhotes.

Porra, ele estava tão fudido.

Kakuzu tomava um chá e pensou que o esconderijo não era o melhor lugar para deixar um ômega lupus passar seu cio. O cheiro dele tinha infestado o esconderijo inteiro e o local era grande, muito grande. Sasori e Deidara já haviam partido, mas o alfa mais velho viu que ruivo cheirava algo e expulsou a dupla de artistas do esconderijo. O moreno não se lembrava que o cio de um ômega Lupus fosse tão intenso, bem, fazia mais de séculos que tinha visto um, no caso, o primeiro ômega lupus.

Kaguya era uma mulher irritante, sempre querendo que Kakuzu lhe desse filhotes e a única coisa que o alfa queria era se livrar dela, mas ele foi pego pelo cheiro doce da ômega e eles tiveram um filhote alfa, ela parecia encantada e protegia o filhote a todo custo, mas Kakuzu odiava tudo aquilo com todas as suas forças, ele não queria filhos, ele não queria ter marcado a mulher, mas o cio era uma coisa nebulosa, na época ele não conseguia controlar. Hoje em dia ele tinha quase todo o controle, menos o primeiro dia.

Quando ele viu Sasori e Deidara indo embora ele se sentiu aliviado, não queria que uma briga rolasse e não queria que Hidan se machucasse. Não que ele se importava com o albino, longe disso. Mas algo dentro dele queria muito voltar para o quarto de Hidan e ir ajudá-lo com o cio, marcar ele e fazer o albino dele para o resto da vida.

Céus, ele nunca tinha sentido isso antes.

Ele decidiu sair do esconderijo, queria evitar ter mais pensamentos com Hidan, mas decidiu ficar aos redores, vai que algum alfa aparecia para tentar pegar Hidan, o pensamento disso fazia o estômago de Kakuzu revirar. Nojento. Raiva. Proteção.

Kakuzu estava tão fudido.

Ele rezou para que nenhum outro membro aparecesse e pareceu que alguma divindade o ouviu e os últimos 2 dias não tinha nenhum sinal de vida além de Kakuzu e Hidan que estava dentro do esconderijo. O alfa no meio da noite levava comida para o ômega não morrer de fome e sempre o via dormindo no futon do alfa. Aquilo era alguma implicância com ele?

Ele saia rapidamente, antes que o ômega acorde com os feromônios do alfa. A planta que usava para espantar seu cheiro não parecia dar conta já que ele mesmo sentia o próprio cheiro e se sentia enojado, mas se ele estava sentido o cheiro então qualquer um que estava por perto estava sentindo também. Era um cheiro autoritário e cheio de poder ao redor de um cheiro doce e delicado de Jasmim.

Ninguém era louco de chegar perto.

Mas em uma dessas idas para dar comida o ômega foi mais rápido. Kakuzu chegou perto da porta, mas Hidan a abriu com velocidade e prendeu o alfa sob si e antes que Kakuzu pudesse fazer algo o cheiro de Hidan o inundou completamente quando o albino o beijou. Não foi como Kaguya. Era como se aquilo fosse tão certo, que fosse para ser daquele jeito.

Kakuzu retribuiu os beijos do ômega nu sobre si, descendo suas mãos pela coluna do albino, dando arrepios no mais novo. Ele levou seus dedos na entrada do albino e viu que entrava com facilidade, o ômega estava encharcado.

O alfa inverteu as posições, distribuindo beijos e pequenas mordidas enquanto o ômega gemia alto. O moreno penetrou o albino com os dedos, brincando com o interior. Mas Hidan não queria os dedos de Kakuzu, ele queria o alfa inteiro. O ômega gemeu em frustação, o corpo musculoso do alfa o estava deixando louco novamente e nem percebeu quando o alfa tirou sua própria roupa. O suor deles, as respirações, os gemidos, tudo parecia se encaixar.

Kakuzu viu como estava muito necessitado, céus, seu pênis o estava matando, mesmo não estando mais com roupas. Ele olhou para Hidan, a pele albina e os cabelos brancos e bagunçados, o filete de saliva saindo de sua boca, além da vermelhidão que era o rosto do ômega, dando um contraste perfeito para aquela pele pastosa. Ele era perfeito.

Hidan grunhiu e Kakuzu entendeu já posicionando seu pênis na entrada do albino, que com certa dificuldade ele entrou, pois mesmo muito lubrificado a entrada de Hidan era pequena, como uma virgem.

E aparentemente ele era mesmo.

Kakuzu já com seus pensamentos nublados começou a estocar com um pouco de agressividade, enquanto o ômega se afogava em gemer o nome do alfa o enlouquecendo mais ainda. Kakuzu o abraçou que foi rapidamente retribuído e continuou com as estocadas agora mais agressivas e rápidas.

— Kakuzu...! — Hidan gemeu, colocando a língua para fora — Eu vou... eu vou morrer ~

Ele gemeu manhoso e suplicante, a sensação era de que realmente iria morrer de tão bom que o alfa era para ele naquele momento. Kakuzu grunhiu alto, aumentando as investidas contra o ômega e logo o colocou de quatro, querendo ir mais fundo e ver como o albino era bonito naquela posição. Hidan era a sua perdição, com certeza.

“ Tão lindo...” Pensou Kakuzu, mas ele ainda queria ver o rosto do albino. Logo um clone de Kakuzu apareceu na frente de Hidan, o beijando lentamente. Os olhos de Hidan denunciavam o quão nebuloso estava o ômega, sua língua para fora enquanto gemia e Kakuzu achou aquilo a cena mais sexy do mundo. Ele sentiu seu nó se formar e pensou como estava amando aquilo.

O clone colocou sua mão no pescoço do albino e apertou, mas não muito forte, e colocou um dedo na boca do ômega que chupou com todo prazer. Kakuzu puxou os braços de Hidan e foi mais fundo no mesmo e o clone viu os olhos do albino revirar de tanto prazer que não conseguia mais chupar o dedo, apenas gemer.

— Tão bom... ~

Kakuzu não iria aguentar mais isso, Hidan o provocava demais.

— Kuzu! — Gemeu e olhou manhoso sobre os ombros — Me... Me marca!

Kakuzu não se deu tempo de pensar nas consequências disso, mas não via por que não marcar o albino, o clone sumiu e Kakuzu puxou o ômega pelo pescoço e o sentou em seu colo e lambeu a curva do pescoço do ômega, o cheiro ali era mais intenso e sem enrolar muito o alfa o mordeu ali, os dentes aprofundando e escorrendo o sangue de ômega lúpus. Hidan sentiu sua mente apagar e retornar, estava em êxtase, todo seu corpo tremia e não conseguia ver nada, aquilo que era ser marcado? Ele amou.

O nó de Kakuzu já pronto, mas antes mesmo do mais velho vir o ômega veio primeiro, arqueando as costas dando um gemido mudo e sendo segurado pelos braços de Kakuzu que ainda o mordia e estocava. Hidan, ainda sensível, sentiu-se super-estimulado pelas estocadas do mais velho, mas logo sentiu o nó e ele queria tanto aquilo. O mais velho veio depois de algumas estocadas, soltando seu nó e gozando dentro de Hidan e ambos caíram no futon exaustos.

O ômega gemeu baixo, se sentindo cheio por dentro, ele amou aquela sensação.

Hidan acordou preguiçosamente, e sentiu que Kakuzu estava sob si, o abraçando e fazendo cafuné. As preses de Hidan foram ouvidas e Kakuzu era um alfa, mas um alfa Lupus. Mas se era isso então o alfa já havia marcado a primeira ômega então...

— No que está pensando? — Perguntou o alfa, sua voz saiu meio rouca dando arrepios do albino.

Como que o alfa sabia que ele estava pensando? Hidan se sentiu meio irritado por isso, mas sem querer ele passou a mão pela nuca e depois o pescoço e sentiu uma marca. O primeiro alfa dos alfas o marcou, o alfa lupus o marcou.

— Kakuzu! — Hidan se levantou em supetão, ficando sentando no colo do alfa, o olhando completamente embasbacado enquanto ainda tinha a mão sobre a marca — Você... você fez isso?

Kakuzu revirou os olhos — Não, foi a parede.

Hidan ficou vermelho de raiva com o sarcasmo do mais velho — Seu velho idiota! Você não tinha marcado a primeira ômega dos ômega? Você sabe que isso...

Kakuzu beijo o albino — Cala a boca.

Ele se lembrava de como tinha marcado Kaguya, foi por puro instinto, mas depois ficou tão estranho, ele não sentia nada além de repulsa da ômega, nem o cheiro dela o alfa aguentava. Kakuzu lembra que ele simplesmente foi embora, deixando ela com sua cria, atualmente ele sabia que foi uma grande irresponsabilidade, mas seus instintos alfas gritavam para ele ir embora e pelos anos que viveu ele nunca viu isso acontecer com outros alfas e ômegas então ele não entendia o lhe ocorrera naquela época.

Mas com Hidan era diferente, depois que marcou o albino, aquilo parecia tão certo, seus 5 corações pareciam bombas de tanto que palpitavam. Ele estava feliz e queria muito passar a eternidade com Hidan e seu cheiro de Jasmim.

— Isso não importa agora Hidan. — Kakuzu falou, olhando no fundo dos olhos púrpuras — Agora você é meu ômega e eu sou seu alfa.

Hidan engoliu as seco — Essa é sua declaração de amor?

O alfa riu e beijou o albino, dessa vez mais profundamente que gemeu no meio do beijo.

E a presença de Kaguya sumiu e tudo se tornou Hidan.

**Author's Note:**

> Nessa fanfic vemos que Kakuzu tem problemas com albinos v:
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado ❤  
> Qualquer dúvida eu irei responder ❤  
> Até a próxima!


End file.
